Where Oh Where is Tim?
by IMSLES
Summary: Winner of the NFA Car Trouble Challenge. Tim is MIA from a crime scene. What's happened?


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

Where, Oh Where is Tim?

Looking at his watch in frustration for the nth time, Gibbs trying so desperately to hold his temper in check and maintain a hold on the crime scene.

The faces of his two present agents clearly indicated they had no answer to the whereabouts of his MIA agent. Ziva was busy taking the pictures after finishing her sketching and Tony was bagging and tagging. Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were determining the TOD and if they were lucky maybe even a guess at the cause before getting the body into autopsy.

Gibbs was questioning the few witnesses they could find nearby. Neither had much information on the petty officer currently lying in the field. As he snapped his notebook shut, he spied a rumpled and out-of-breath McGee making his way to the scene.

"You're late McGee," he stared at the younger agent.

"Sorry, Boss," he panted.

"Don't apologize," Gibbs said off-handedly. "We need background and family and friend data. Now!" barking the order as he gathered up the evidence bags to store in the van.

Ducky and Palmer were getting ready to transport the victim. Tim used his fingerprint scanner to verify the ID as Petty Officer Tom Childs.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tim spoke softly.

"Timothy, what happened to you?" Ducky was concerned by his appearance knowing it had much to do with his tardiness.

"Case first, Duck," Gibbs interrupted eying McGee.

"Right, Boss," Tim read off his PDA, "P.O. Tom Childs, 24 years old, born in Newbury, Mass, both parents deceased, one brother, Nicholas 25 still lives in Newbury. He enlisted 3 years ago, and just returned to the states from his 2nd tour in Afghanistan."

"Good work, McGee. Let's head back and see what else we can find."

"On my way," Tim said nervously following Gibbs to where the cars were parked.

When they got to them Gibbs stopped short gazing at what he assumed was McGee's prized sports car. It was covered in mud, smashed along the passenger side and the front tire on that side was obviously the spare donut.

Raising an eyebrow at his agent he waited for the story behind it all.

Sighing and preparing to tell all, McGee closed his eyes and spat out the facts. "I was on my way into work when I got your call. After I hung up I went to make a U-turn and must've run over something sharp, because I heard the tire blow and then had to fight for control. I almost had it straightened out when I hit a mud puddle that put the car into a slide that knocked me into the car next to me. Thankfully no one was injured, but I had to stop and exchange insurance information, plus change the tire.

"While all that was happening a metro cruiser showed up insisting on giving me a sobriety test. I wanted to argue, but figured it was faster to just blow into the breathalyzer. Despite having passed that they continued with a few other tests, though I tried to explain my need to get to a crime scene. After all that they decided to cite me for failure to control. Finally after taking my ticket I made my way here," Tim finished.

Looking sheepishly at his boss he saw him nodding his head in acceptance. Gibbs slapped him on the shoulder saying "See you back at the office. Drive careful." He smirked getting into his own car and speeding off with a squeal of rubber.

'That went well,' Tim shook his head allowing a smile of relief to appear as he gently got into his own car and slowly eased his way onto the road.

_Later at NCIS_

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen fresh coffee in hand.

Ziva and Tony exchanged a glance. "He hasn't been back from the crime scene," Ziva answered.

Raising his eyebrows Gibbs said worriedly, "He was leaving right behind me."

"I'll give his cell a call, Boss," Tony offered already punching in his number on the phone.

"Do that," Gibbs barked. "I'm going to see Abby."

"Tim where are you? Gibbs is ready to blow," Tony spoke as soon as McGee answered.

"Uh… I'm pulling in now. Be up in a few," Tim sounded a bit distracted and nervous, and then hung up.

Still holding the phone Tony looked at Ziva wide eyed while Ziva looked back at him waiting for the scoop on Tim. "He's on his way up," Tony told her.

"Why do you look like you've seen a goat, Tony?" Ziva remarked noticing his face turning white.

Shaking his head and hanging up the phone, Tony corrected "It's 'seen a ghost' Zee-Va. And I'm just concerned about my McTardy. He was late this morning and now late again. I don't know what's going on with him, but if he doesn't have a good excuse the boss is gonna kill him."

"Kill who, Tony?" Gibbs asked strolling back into the bullpen.

"Nobody, of course," Tony shirked.

"Did you talk to McGee?" the team leader dropped the obvious subject.

"Right, he's on his way in," as he finished the elevator announced the arrival of Tim McGee.

All three agents turned to look at him and three sets of eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sorry, Boss," Tim spoke quickly trying to get to his desk and catch up on his research.

"Told you before, don't apologize," Gibbs eyed him suspiciously. "With me McGee," he ordered heading for the stairs.

"Yes, Boss," Tim looked at his coworkers fearfully.

Once in the stairwell, Gibbs turned taking a deep breath and asked, "What happened?"

"Boss, I was driving as carefully as I could, riding with the spare and all," Tim began. "I guess I was a bit too slow for some drivers who kept honking and gesturing at me."

"Go on," his boss encouraged him to get to the point.

"Anyway," Tim got the message, "I attempted to speed up just a little to ease all the bad tempers around me, when my engine light came on and steam started to rise out of the hood. I had to pull over. I called a tow truck and had to wait for it to get there. It took longer than I anticipated."

"Why didn't you just call one of us to come get you?"

"I didn't want to just leave my car sitting there," Tim whined.

"Get back to work McGee. I'll make sure you have a ride home at the end of the day." Gibbs opened the door to let Tim leave first adding a smack to the head for emphasis.

"Boss?" Tim put his hand to the back of his head wondering what Gibbs did that for.

"You still should've called in Tim. Tony and Ziva were worried about you," Gibbs glared.

"I'll remember next time. Not that there'll be a next time," Tim was quick to correct.

"Better not be."

Tim returned to his desk and began to fill in the blanks on the latest comings and goings of Petty Officer Tom Childs.

Feeling the curious glances from his colleagues, Tim simply supplied, "Just a little bit of car trouble."

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other relieved. With Tim it would have to be something so trivial to cause him so much trouble.


End file.
